Ex-Amiral, Ex-Pirate
by Kimberly-Kuzan
Summary: Chacun ayant quittés son domaine respectif, Ancien Marine, Ancienne pirates. Ils se retrouvent dans le nouveau monde une dernière fois... Comment font-ils pour s'aimer alors que tout les opposaient ?


Petit One Shot avec mon kuzan:D Il est beau, il est grand il est Majeeestueux ! Bref un ancien amiral qui rencontre mon personnage fictif :)

Un peu de spoil sur sa position dans le nouveau monde deux ans plus tard mais à peine ^^

C'est ma première histoire soyez méchant :D dites moi toutes mes erreurs ! ^^

Non ne soyez pas vraiment trop sadique avec moi mais voilà quoi je suis débutante et nulle en orthographe donc désolée sur ce point là :p Sur ce je vous laisse lire cette courte histoire sur mon personnaga préféré de One Piece ( de Oda ) !

Tadaaaam !

* * *

Aokiji

Je rentrais dans le bar d'un pas maladroit, la fête avait été géniale. Cette île dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom faisait régulièrement de grandes fêtes. En même temps il y a du monde qui vient ici, les sources chaudes font la fiertée de l'endroit. Je rentre donc d'un pas maladroit en riant, aujourd'hui je me suis vraiment amusée. Je me pose à une table vide en soupirant, j'ai dansé pendant des heures entières. Je croise les bras sur la table et ferme les yeux. Je suis bien là, le bar est plutôt calme, c'est ce qui en fait sa réputation. Le seul lieu calme de la ville, je vais souvent ici lorsque je commence à ne plus supporter la foule. Là j'ai juste besoin de me reposer un peu, de respirer.

Je commande une soupe chaude et m'appuie la joue contre le poing. Je fixe l'entrée passivement, je me sens un peu seule ces temps-ci. J'ai besoin de voir du pays je pense, cela doit faire maintenant cinq ans que j'ai quitté la piraterie et que je me suis posée sur cette île. Cinq ans. Je me pose contre ma seconde main, c'est vraiment long je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Nous somme au début du Shin Sekai mais l'île n'est jamais attaquée, très peu de pirates viennent. Sûrement à cause de la marine omniprésente, d'ailleurs d'où je suis je peut voir des soldats qui discutent. J'ai changée en quittant le monde des pirates mais je suis toujours recherchée, une prime dépassant les cent millions de berries. D'un point de vue du nouveau monde ce n'est pas vraiment grandiose mais je me suis entraînée depuis. Les gens ne se doutent pas que je suis au dessus que ces chiffres laisse paraître, je souris. C'est vrai que j'ai eu affaire à des chasseurs de primes les premiers temps mais rien que des abrutis ne savant se battre.

Depuis cinq ans je vis calmement, à vrai dire ça me plaît aussi. Cinq ans, c'est depuis l'exécution de mon capitaine... J'étais second dans son équipage mais lorsqu'il est mort je suis partie, c'est plutôt lâche je trouve mais à quoi bon me gêner pour ce bon à rien ? Ce n'était qu'un ivrogne sans grand pouvoir. Le serveur m'amène ma commande, dans la soupe flotte des tranches de viandes et des légumes d'ici. C'est excellent. Je prend cela presque à chaque fois que je viens, c'est à dire régulièrement. En attendant qu'elle refroidisse je me replonge dans mes pensée en fixant la porte tout autant imperturbable qu'avant. Le groupe de marines sortent et je les suis des yeux en souriant, dans leurs vies respectives les marines sont aussi sympatriques. J'en connaît beaucoup, d'ailleurs l'un d'eux vient me poser une main sur l'épaule en me saluant. Je me retourne, c'est un vice-amiral très attirant cependant il reste un homme comme les autres à mon égard. Je le salut en retour et il pars rejoindre ses compères. Je soupire bruyamment, je m'ennuie tellement ici, cependant c'est ce que je voulais donc je ne voit pas le problème.

Je fait tourner l'eau dans mon verre puis le bois entièrement d'un coup sec. C'est la fin de journée et le bar se remplis à vue d'œil, contrairement à d'habitude personne ne s'est installé à ma table. Vous savez les gens ici viennent souvent discuter avec des inconnus dans les moments comme cela, lorsque toute les table sont pleines. Je bois ma soupe le regard distrais par l'animation, ça reste relativement calme mais de temps à autres des rires gras fusent suivis d'un bon nombre d'autres. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, ils sont trop sec je trouve, trop vieux. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas tellement vieille mais j'ai tendance à facilement me laisser aller au moindre soucis. En ce moment je dois des dettes à toute l'île. Au moins, je souris. Ma vie me plaît mais j'ai envie de retourner dans la piraterie ou qui sais peu être irais-je dans la marine ?

En ce moment je travaille sur une arme intéressante je dois dire, oui, je vend des armes. Voyez-vous le côté sauvage que j'avais avant ne m'a toujours pas quittée. Je vend spécialement des sabres mais pour en trouver je dois chasser. Pirate, vendeuse, danseuse ou même chasseuse de primes... C'est à vous de voir j'ai fait tellement de métier ici. Ma soupe finie je me remet dans ma position initiale, nonchalamment posée contre mes poings fermés. On vient récupérer mon assiette mais mon esprit est ailleurs, un homme étrange vient d'entrer. Il est trop grand pour que ça soit naturel, très fin et musclé. Je souris lorsqu'il cherche du regard une table libre, il n'y a plus que la mienne. Cet étrange personnage porte un haut en col en V et un grand manteau. Il s'approche de ma table impassible, ses cheveux sont encore plus secs que les mien, noir et bouclé. Il a de grosses lèvres charnues et porte de petites lunettes rondes. Quel personnage étrange. Lorsqu'il s'assoit à ma table je le dévisage encore. Il n'est pas normal cet homme, une grande puissance émane de lui. Une puissance qui doit être dévastatrice de plus son visage ne m'est pas inconnu. Je plisse les yeux en le regardant et il me salut d'un petit signe de tête, je fait de même en souriant avant de me lever. Il ne me donne vraiment pas confiance et me met mal à l'aise, vraiment je ne peut le supporter. Je prend mon manteau similaire au sien et lorsque le serveur m'arrête j'annonce que c'est lui qui paye puis part rapidement. Je le connaît, pas personnellement mais je l'ai déjà vu quelque part c'est certain. Lorsque j'arrive chez moi je m'allonge sur le lit et ferme instantanément les yeux, il me met vraiment mal à l'aise de plus j'ai l'impression de le connaître. Pas seulement en tant qu'habitant de l'île car je me souviens avoir vu ce manteau à plusieurs endroits. Je suis fatiguée, je prendrais une douche demain, je croise les main derrière ma tête. Autrefois je le connaissait mais rien ne me dit que c'était de bonnes relations, au contraire.

Je me réveille dans la même tenue encore, je me pose sur les coudes en baillant. Je part sous la douche d'un pas lents en raclant le sol de mes pieds. Mes habits tombes au sol et je me regarde dans le miroir, des cheveux virant au bleu qui descendent jusque dans mon dos. Des cheveux épais, trop. J'ai de grands yeux noirs et un nez qui se remarque à peine, j'ai des lèvres pincée, très fine. Je me met un coup d'eau sur le visage, les gouttes trace les formes de mon visage je m'observe encore quelque secondes et allume le jet. Je devient vieille moi, la trentaine maintenant. Je me lave en repensant à l'homme d'hier, je frissonne et me sèche rapidement. Aujourd'hui je ne tient pas la boutique mais je doit cependant gagner un peu, je par donc dans un bar vraiment grand pour danser. Je met une tenue mettant mon physique en valeur, longue jupe montante et haut discret. Je dois être là bas d'ici l'après midi, en même temps je doit déjà être en retard.

J'ai un sommeil de monstre.

J'accours et en arrivant le patron m'engueule un peu. Cependant il ne vira pas, je suis sa meilleure danseuse. Durant tout mon travail je n'arrive pas à me retirer l'image de l'homme de la tête, sa grande silhouette, ses lunettes... Tout chez lui me gêne. Pendant ma danse je remarque que beaucoup de marine sont là, je souris, il y a même d'ancien poursuivant à moi. Les vice-amiraux les plus vieux mais même s'il m'ont reconnue, ce qui est plus que possible, ils ont remarqués que je profitait doucement de ma vie. Je ne suis plus vraiment dangereuse. Je tourne sur moi même, lorsque ma pirouette est finie je fait la révérence afin de montrer la fin. Tous lèvent leurs chope de bière en l'air en sifflant, du coin de l'œil je regarde le patron du regard il sourit, j'ai encore remplit entièrement son bar. Comme d'habitude.

C'est ainsi que continue la soirée, je danse ou bien fait serveuse tout en prenant soin des clients. J'aime bien ce métier, c'est assez tranquille tout en étant amusant. Le patron voulait au départ qu je danse avec mon pouvoir de fruit du démon, mais je lui ai fait comprendre qu'on pourrait me reconnaître donc jamais je ne m'en sert. J'ai mangé le buble fruit. Mon corps est en fait, une bulle. C'est un Logia. Lorsque ma dernière danse arrive je suis exténuée mais tout se passe comme d'habitude, tout se passe à merveille. C'est ce que je croyais, lorsque qu'après ma pose de fin, je lève les yeux je voit l'homme au lunettes. Il me regardait impassible, il sort directement après et le mouvement que fait son manteau me ramène à la réalité. C'est un ancien marine, oui c'est bien cela. L'ancien amiral Aokiji. Cependant je ne l'avait pas reconnue lui et son visage neutre. Pourtant il m'avait poursuivit pendant un bon bout de temps quand il n'était que vice-amiral. Je frissonne, il est là depuis longtemps et m'avait reconnue, j'en suis certaine. Je sors en trombe ne récupérant qu'au dernier moment mon salaire de la soirée.

Je cours dans les rues à sa recherche, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de lui parler. Je cours en trébuchant régulièrement sur ma jupe, il est comme moi. Il a quitté son monde pour prendre du bon temps et calmer sa vie. Je m'arrête pour souffler, je le trouverais pas comme ça, je doit réfléchir. Là je me souviens de notre très courte entrevue de la veille. Je vais donc au bistro en marchant calmement, la nuit tombe sur l'île les étoiles sont magnifique ce soir. Je pousse la porte, ce n'est pas plein mais presque je regarde autour de moi et le voit. Il est assis à la même table penché sur un verre de vin. Je m'assois en face de lui sans rien dire. Je me souviens très bien de l'époque, il m'a poursuivie longtemps mais cependant il a aussi été … Je ne trouve pas de mot pour le dire mais si j'ai quitter la piraterie c'est aussi à cause de lui. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. C'est dur à dire mais cela ne m'a pas tant gêné que le capitaine meurt, ça m'offrait une chance de devenir quelqu'un de bien à ses yeux. Le serveur vient et je commande une choppe de bière, sans pour autant quitter des yeux l'ancien marine. Nous ne disons rien pendant plusieurs minutes. L'air autour de lui est glacial mais c'est à cause de son pouvoir je le sais, aussi froid que la mort.

- On se connaît. N'est-ce-pas ?

Il relève la tête vers moi en souriant légèrement, je ne voit pas ses yeux à travers ses lunettes. Il colle son index et son majeur qu'il amène à sa tempe. Il me salut en souriant. Apparemment il ne va pas parler mais je n'en suis pas si sûre, il parle toujours de sujet étrange et se pose des questions inutiles. Il souffle un petit salut qui me donne un frisson dans le dos. Il ne répond pas puis boit son verre d'une traite, il s'essuie la bouche du revers de la manche puis pose ses yeux caché par ses lunettes sur moi.

- Oui vous me rappelez vaguement quelqu'un.

Je sais qu'il bluff, je le voit à son sourire qui illumine son visage. Le revoir comme ça me donne les larmes aux yeux, je l'aime encore. C'est certain. Je le regarde en retenant mes larmes pendant encore quelques seconde puis le serveur vient apporter la note. Je paye sans hésiter, en même temps c'est lui qui a payer ma note hier. Il me souris et se lève, je tend les sous au garçon de plus en plus pressée. Il est déjà sortis. Je suis tellement heureuse de le voir que je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de le poursuivre, si l'on peut dire ça. En fait il m'attendait un peu plus loin, un parapluie à la main, entrain de m'attendre patiemment. Il pleut. Je m'abrite sous son parapluie et nous marchons jusqu'à la plage ensemble. Silencieusement. J'ai envie de lui parler mais les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge, j'ai peur de l'offenser ou même de l'embêter. La pluie arrêtée nous allons au abord d'un quai, il y a un banc où je m'assoie instinctivement. Il reste juste derrière moi sans bouger. Je me souviens maintenant l'avoir vu à plusieurs reprise sur l'île, surtout lorsque je dansait. Il est juste derrière moi, le parapluie posé sur le banc il s'est mis les mains dans les poches. Il se penche en avant histoire d'être à ma hauteur, ses coudes posés contre le dossier. Sans pour autant tourner la tête vers lui, tout en fixant la mer je lui demande.

- Tu m'attendais ?

Je l'entend soupirer.

- Pas spécialement mais je savais que tu y était.

- La Marine sait que je suis là depuis plus de deux ans alors.

Il met du temps avant de répondre, soit parce que mon affirmation est plus qu'évidente ou alors car il ne veut pas me l'avouer. Dans les deux cas je m'en fiche, j'ai côtoyer un bon nombre de marines depuis cinq ans. Aucun ne m'a dit quoique ce soit sur mon ancienne vie. Kuzan souffle un peu, l'air glacé qu'il fabrique passe à côté de ma tête. Mes cheveux se sont hérissés sur mon crâne, le courant froid s'arrête brusquement et j'ose me tourner vers lui. Il y a quand même quelque chose d'étrange dans cela, dans le fait que la marine sait qui je suis.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir capturé ?

Il se mord la lèvre, je ne voit pas son regard sous sa monture mais je comprend qu'il est frustré. Je comprend maintenant. Avant que j'ai pu dire la moindre chose il se tourne vers moi pour confirmer ce que je vient de penser.

- C'est moi qui l'ai ordonné.

Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue et je me retourne vivement de sorte qu'il ne le remarque pas. Malheureusement il l'a bel et bien vu. Je peste tout bas en le traitant de baka puis croise les bras sur ma poitrine. Il enjambe le banc pour se poser à mes côté cependant sans rien dire. Je pleure en silence quelques minutes encore sans qu'il esquisse le moindre geste puis il passe un bras au dessus de mes épaules. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour ordonner une chose pareil, il aurait pu être virer de la marine pour ça. Je l'aime tellement. Son bras sur mes épaule est lourd, extrêmement musclé. Je tourne la tête une fois mes larmes séchées, il regarde droit devant lui et n'a pas remarquer que j'ai bougé. Il a une grande cicatrice lui montant dans le cou, son col en V laisse apparaître un peu plus encore de cette trace rouge. J'approche mes doigts de cette cicatrice doucement pour qu'il ne le voit pas puis caresse la base de son cou. Il sursaute avant de me regarder avec légèreté. Il me dévisage encore plus quand j'annonce.

- Qu'il crève Sakasuki.

En fait j'ai plus grogner que parler en disant ça. Il remonte ses lunettes sur son front et me regarde attentivement. Il me prend le visage entre ses grandes main avant de me demander calmement si je vais bien. J'acquiesce toujours fascinée par sa blessure. Là il m'embrasse tendrement. Je ne le repousse pas, au contraire je l'aime follement. Quand il s'écarte de moi il s'excuse avant de se gratter la tête en riant. Je le dévisage en souriant bêtement, il s'arrête de parler en me regardant autant bêtement que je le fait. La bouche entrouverte. Puis je baisse la tête en souriant. Mais ça il ne peut pas le voir. Il me caresse la joue de ses longs doigts.

- Quelqu'un comme moi qui embrasse une pirate...

Il fait la moue mais je le reprend directement.

- Ex-pirate. Et puis tu n'est plus marine non plus, ex-marine.

Je lui sourit de toute mes dents, son visage neutre me regarde intensément. Il se gratte la tête comme pour montrer qu'il ne comprend pas.

- Ex-marine ? Certes mais je reste un allié de la justice... Non ça ne va pas. Je suis un patriote... Non plus. Alors je suis...

Je ris pendant qu'il cherche qui il est, il me fait tant rire. Il est autant paresseux que moi, toujours à se poser des questions inutiles. Ce que j'aime particulièrement chez lui c'est qu'il n'éprouve aucune haine envers qui que ce soit. La preuve il vient d'embrasser une pirate, ce qui reviendrait à mourir pour quelqu'un comme Akainu. Le nouvel amiral en chef. Pour le calmer c'est moi qui l'embrasse à mon tour, il ne me repousse pas. Il me répond et me prend dans ses grands bras glacial. J'ai envie de pleurer en étant là, j'ai envie de le frapper que je ne le mérite pas mais sa douceur me laisse paralysée.

C'est donc comme cela que se finit la journée, devant la mer avec celui que j'aime. Il passe ses mains de temps à autre dans mes long cheveux noirs et je fait de même. Il sent la menthe, le frais. Nous restons là une minute, une heure... Je ne sais pas du tout en fait mais pour moi ce fut une éternité. De douces paroles, des caresses et ses lèvres toujours plus glacées qui m'embrassent. Je souris lorsque nous nous écartons un peu, dans ces moments là je voudrait le rejoindre. Rester avec lui à jamais mais je sais que c'est peine perdue, il m' torse est vraiment musclé, je sens ses pectoraux contre mon corps tout mince.

Sa tête posée sur mes épaules fait que j'ai le visage enfoui dans sa chevelure. Je bouge la tête pour pouvoir me reposer contre son cou. Il me masse le dos d'une main, l'autre tombe sur mon épaule de libre. Il me murmure un merci tout léger avant de se relever. Je proteste et me met sur le banc, histoire de me mettre à sa hauteur. Il ne sourit vraiment plus. Lorsque je lui demande ce qu'il y a il me regarde tristement.

- Tu pourrais avoir des problème.

- Je m'en contre fiche ! Je t'aime moi. Depuis le début, depuis toujours...

Il se met devant moi, nous sommes pas encore à hauteur égale. Il me dépasse d'une bonne dizaine de centimètre. Il pose sur mes lèvres un dernier baisé froid avant de poser son front contre le mien. Je lui attrape la nuque et il fait de même, ses lèvres m'embrassent de temps à autres mais il paraît tellement pressé que je le repousse.

- Je ne supporterais pas de ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés.

Il me dévisage mais hoche la tête machinalement. Il comprend j'en suis certaine mais si je m'accroche à peine plus à lui je mourrait de sa non-présence. Il ne remet pas ses lunettes sur son nez, non il me regarde impassible. Il s'apprête à partir comme si rien ne venait de se passer, je commence à pleurer lorsqu'il fait un pas. Le suivant me fait exploser en pleurs, mes larmes coulent à flots sur mes joue. Telle une enfant je pleure au moindre de ses pas. Je suis donc assise à même le sol en train de pleurer son départ, sa silhouette est à une bonne distance d'où je suis. Je lui cours après ne pouvant me résoudre à le laisser partir après notre trop courte entrevue. J'attrape son manteau. Il s'arrête directement. J'ai séché mes larmes en courant, je ne doit pas être faible auprès de lui, surtout pas. Il s'agenouille presque pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

- Je ne fais pas ça par plaisir, il y a du grabuge sur Punk Hazard.

Il pose le plus léger et tendre de tout les baisés qu'il a pu m'offrir puis se lève, le soleil commence à se lever à l'horizon. Il se retourne en soufflant au dernier moment si doucement que je me demande pas si c'est mon imagination.

- Je reviendrais bientôt.

Puis après plus rien, juste un signe de la main.

Je l'aime plus que tout.

Kuzan.

* * *

Voilà voilà Merci d'avoir lu ! ;)


End file.
